


Auspistices Are Romances Too

by joaniedark



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Vriska have some fluffy cute time pre-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspistices Are Romances Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some lovely person on the kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+lovely+person+on+the+kink+meme).



There was a time when everything was calmer and more peaceful for the trolls, before all of the games and horrors and bloodshed that they had gone through. A pure and simple time, when murderous intents were little more than a spark planted in a dark corner of the childrens’ hearts.

It was in such a time that Kanaya had first fallen in love with Vriska.

They were little more than children; hell, they were only on the brink of sexual awakening when the entire ordeal that was Sgrub had begun. Still, Kanaya knew from the various dusty, crinkly paperbacks she had read that there was no doubt that she and Vriska were destined to be matesprits one day. She didn’t know how it was actually going to happen, what with the complications of all her friends’ tumultuous youthful relationships, but she knew that one day the spider girl would return her feelings. It was just a matter of time.

Kanaya never outright said anything about her feelings to the other girl. She figured her actions were clear enough. She’d sit with Vriska’s head in her lap, stroking the girl’s long black hair as she would chatter excitedly about whatever campaign she had set for her friends in their silly roleplays. It was cute, she thought, all the elaborate plans and setups for this fantasy that she was so utterly eager to enact. 

“And then suddenly a dragon will claw it’s way out from the crack in the ground, breathing fire everywhere, and it’ll be so freaking cool!” Vriska said, making an explosive gesture with her arms. Kanaya giggled.

“Do you really think Terezi would like the idea of fighting a dragon?” Kanaya asked, starting to plait the side of Vriska’s hair, and the girl scoffed.

“She has to learn to be tough enough to fight anything that’s going to jump out at her. I can’t have half of our dynamic duo being too lame to raise canesword to a big, scaly brute.

“Hm, I suppose.”

“Hey, I’m just looking out for her! Most of the players would still be floundering noobs if it weren’t for my intensive training. I mean, I guess she’s not as bad off as Tavros or something, but she still has to be pretty damn awesome if she’s going to be anything close to my level.”

“I thought you wanted all the levels.”

“...She can have one or two.” Vriska frowned when Kanaya started giggling. “What the hell are you laughing about?” she asked, sitting up and twisting around to look at Kanaya.

“Oh, you and your pale crush are just cute,” Kanaya said, tightening the braid that had fallen loose. Vriska wrinkled her nose a bit, a cerulean flush going over her face.

“God, it’s not like that with Terezi. As if we’d be moirails.”

“Fine, fine,” Kanaya said, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Vriska’s lips before she realized what she herself had done. Vriska was frozen in front of her, cheeks even brighter.

“W-woah,” she managed to choke out barely, and Kanaya bit back an embarrassed giggle.

“You sound like Eridan,” she said, and Vriska shook her head violently.

“Don’t even say that, oh my god, Kanaya.” She looked into Kanaya’s eyes, a bit confused. “That makes it even weirder. You’re me and his auspistice, after all.”

A flashe of hurt went across Kanaya’s face. “Yes, of course...”

They were silent a moment, and Vriska shuffled a bit closer to Kanaya.

“...Ashen’s kinda romance, I guess,” she muttered. Kanaya glanced at her.

“Well, of course,” Kanaya said, a bit resigned to her place. It was her choice to butt into that blackrom after all, it’s not as if she could expect their relationship to change any time soon...

“That means kissing wouldn’t be weird or anything, right?” Vriska asked, and Kanaya’s heart jumped.

“I suppose not, no,” she said, jade lips curling into a tiny embarrassed smile. A tiny laugh escaped Vriska’s throat and she leaned forward to press their lips together.

“We should tooooooootally do it more often then,” Vriska said, pulling away. Kanaya nodded, her skin more green than grey.

“I’d definitely like that, yes,” she said, tangling her fingers with Vriska’s.

“Awesome,” she said with a grin, running her thumb over the back of Kanaya’s hand.

“This just got a lot more interesting.”


End file.
